Anything You Want
by Divadoll16
Summary: John thought he had it in the bag. He was going to pen John Laurinitus and in that People Power Crap. But that 'big' shocker that brought him to his situation. Will he try to over come it or have his friends and loved ones caught in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

Anything You Want

Chapter 1

May 14, 2012

When Mickie saw her good friend, big show, cry. It broke her heart to see him like that. She marched all the way down to john laurinaitis office to give him a piece of her mind. Mickie was about to bang on the door but she knocked lightly on it. She didn't want to piss off the the one person who held her contract being able to rip it up in an instant.

"Hi Mickie" John said as he opened his door

"Hi John"

"Call johnny" he said with a smile

"No I just rather call you John" she said

"Fine what can I do for you" he said with a bit of discuss

"Did you really have to fire Paul" she asked the man with pure sympathy for the big giant

"Yes is there something wrong with that"

"Well yes. People love him. And besides he brings big money"

"He was a nuisance" Mickie then looked past 'big johnny's' shoulder seeing eve

"You of all people eve" she said

"What John did a good thing having that giant around just brought trouble. Rember what happened to aj"

"That was an accident and you know it"

"Well you never know"

"I know" she touched her finger to her chin thinking before turning to face her with a serious look "How bout you get in front of him and see if it was an accident" she said glaring at the diva

"That's enough Mickie" he said as the tension decreased between the superstars "I think you need to watch who your talking to" John said as he closed his door. Mickie sighed once it was shut. She then turned around to see the big giant himself.

"Hey show" Mickie said quietly as she wrapped her arms around his torso. She could still see the tear marks that were dry on his face

"Thank you Mickie" he said quietly she looked up confused but soon answered her question "for sticking up for me"

"Hey what are friends for" she said as she wrapped her arms around his size again

Johns locker room

Mickie had just entered her long time boyfriends locker room seeing him pacing about.

"John are you ok"

"No" he snapped at her he immediately replied to her "I'm sorry micks it's just. just"

"John" he didn't look at her causing her to pull his chin towards "John"

"I'm sorry. Just lost a good friend" he said as he leaned into her hand which her thumb was rubbing soothing him

"I know" she said as she brought him into a hug


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god this is so short. I promise it will be longer next time.**

* * *

Chapter 2

May 20, 2012

John was lacing up his boots watching as Mickie came through the door.

"Your up" she said her face could show no doubt

"Yep" he said standing up "Were bout to get out of this people power crap"

"Yeah and for a job well done. We go out to celebrate" she said rubbing her hand over his chest slowly

"Ok and what do you have in mind" he said pulling her against him

"Not now"

"Awwe but you got me excited" he said in a child like voice

"Ok maybe now but it's only for what's to come" she pulled him to the couch

John Cena vs. John Laurinaitis

Everybody was backstage watching as John brought the 'pain' to laurinaitis. Most of the locker room were looking at the match not able to hold out the champagne bottles as they poured drinks for Johnny's going away party.

"You people have no right to be doing this" eve said as she pushed her way through with Otunga holding his cup of coffee as they made way to johns office

"And there goes the kissasses" Phil said causing people to laugh

It was the best time of their lives until they saw laurinaitis leaving the ring.

"Where the hell is he going" it seemed like everything was over. Until they saw the big giant bringing him back "There he is" everyone was relieved once again but they were in for the shock of their life

To the ring

John was standing in the corner "I got this show" he reassured the man looking to give the man the knock out punch. Show lowered his wrist as he watched John hoist laurinaitis on his back preparing for the AA but soon felt the right hook from the big man knocking him out cold letting laurinaitis get the pin.

Backstage

Every bodies jaws were wide open. It was complete and utter shock written all over their faces.

"I advise you all to clean up this mess before Johnny comes back here fires you" he said he casually sipped his coffee


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"John you need to calm down" Mickie said sat on the couch watching John pace

"How. Please tell me how" he stopped to look at the diva

"Look John I'm just trying to help alright" she said getting up from the couch and moving to the window away from him

"I'm sorry. I'm pissed off at what happened back there" he was now behind her "It's confusing me"

"Look I'm mad just as much as you are"

"Micks look" he turned her around "It's hard. You think you know a guy and then you don't"

"I'm sorry I don't know how you feel but you can get over this you just need to talk to him"

"Oh I'll talk to him alright" he said as he thought of what to do

"Not like that. Don't think with your fist and think with your head"

"Mr. Cena we have arrived" John's driver said

"Thanks Harold" Mickie was still looking at him "Ok"

"Ok what" she said with a slight smirk

John smiled and nodded his head "I'll find him calmly and talk to him"

"That's more like it" she said as she pecked his lips "Now let's go" got from around him and reached for her bag

"I got it go ahead" he said as he picked it up

"Thank you"

Woman's locker room

"I still can't believe Show did that" Kelly said as she put on her make-up

"Me neither but there has to be a reason" she said as she moved away from the mirror their attention soon changed as they saw more of the divas come through the door

"Hey lay" the girls said

"hey. Mickie eve wants to talk to you" Layla said

Mickie sighed "What does she want"

"She didn't say. She just said to meet her at laurinaitis office"

"Great" she said walking out

Cena's locker room

"Thanks again sheamus"

"Aye no problem man. Just like seein laurinaitis get his panties in a twist" the great white said

"Yeah" John then turned on his tv to watch raw but when he saw who was on he was shocked "I didn't know she had a segment"

John laurinaitis office

Mickie had entered the office seeing the camera crew following her she new this couldn't be good

"Mickie its good to see you" eve said

"What do you want eve"

"Well you remember last Monday"

"How could I not forget"

"Well the board of directors say that your going to be in a match today" eve smiled

"I highly doubt they said that"

"Oh they did but I can pick what kind of match your in"

"Ok"

"You don't get it"

"I do get it eve"

"Well get this Mickie your going to be in a handicap match"

"Can't wait" she said sarcastically as she left out the office


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

*- Johns thoughts

* * *

Mickie was waiting by the gorilla position. It seemed like she wasn't frightened when eve told her she was in handicap she was but she wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Mickie" she turned to see John coming "Good luck out there"

"Hey I'll be fine I just got to stay on my toes" she said

"Alright" he kissed her cheek not caring who was around

"Oh get a room please" they both turned to see beth and eve heading out

"Don't mind them. You got this" he said

"Thanks"

Beth & Eve vs Mickie

"I can't wait to see who is in this match" Jerry said "It's mickie james I don't even think anybody new she was in WWE"

"Well they do now. I just can't believe Mickie's actually going to do this. She's going to get slaughtered by them"

"I highly doubt it she is a six time divas champion"

*Hardcore Country*

"We'll just see about this" Michael said as he watched the match

As soon as Mickie's music hit the crowd was pumped to see their favorite bubbly diva. Mickie slid in the ring analyzing her competition. She couldn't wait to get her hands on eve which she was going to go against first.

"Good luck Mickie" she said with a smirk

"Oh your going to need it" she then smirked herself "Hoeski. Hoeski! Hoeski!" she turned and pointed to the fans who soon joined in this only made eve mad when the bell rang and mickie turned around she gave her a good slap across the face causing Mickie to stumble back a bit holding her cheek as if she did not just do that.

"Oh bad move eve" jerry said

She then pounced on her with many fist to her face. She got off her and did her signature pose. She turned back to grab her ankle but she scrambled to her corner tagging in Beth in the process.

"Here we go not so cocky know mickie" michael said

Mickie acted serious knowing from the multiple encounters with Beth weren't her best. As the glamazon came into the ring the woman looked at each other straight in the eye. They were soon in a lock up but Beth got the best of Mickie putting her into a headlock flipping her onto the matt. She could hear the crowd chanting. As she kicked she tried to elbow Beth. One connected with her mouth causing her to let go as she stumbled to her corner tagging in eve. Mickie had crawled to the corner trying to catch her breath.

"It doesn't look to good folks"

*Come on baby* he said looking at the screen

As Mickie tried to pull herself up eve started her attack. She held her in the corner punch after punch she flipped her out of the corner having her lying flat on her back. Eve was then climbing the top rope.

"Eve's going to the top this could be it" michael says

Eve looked back making sure she hadn't move. She then let go flying through the air it. All you could hear was the sound of eve hitting the matt. Both her and Mickie were trying to scramble to their feet. The referee was at the count of five when the women started to rain punches. Mickie tried to whip eve into the corner but she was sent instead. Eve had started to run at her but was meet with an elbow she held it not knowing she set Mickie up for the Mick-A-Rana. Everyone was hyped Mickie could see from the corner of her eye Beth coming at her. Mickie then pulled the ropes down enough for her to flip out of the ring. Mickie turned back around to see eve staggering to her feet. Mickie then kicked her in the gut causing her to double over. She gave her signature pose before doing her jumping DDT. The fans were counting along with the ref as he called the one, two, three. She then rolled off of eve as the ref held up her hand.

"I had no doubt Mickie was going to win this" Jerry said

Mickie was in full swing of celebrating before she had turned around Beth ambushed her soon following the assault eve joined in.

"This is not right. Come on be a good sport"

Mickie tried to fight back but the numbers game over powered her. Soon Layla came from the curtain racing down the ring. Layla and Beth were going at each other. Eve saw this giving Beth back up as they both tossed her out of the ring. They turned their attention back to the brunette crawling towards the ropes.

"You've done enough"

'Weellll it's the Big Show' the divas turned to see the big giant himself coming out

*Oh shoot* John then bolted from his couch rushing out of his locker room

Show was soon in the ring the divas got out of the ring not know what was going to happen. Show then looked to Mickie who was heaving trying to catch her breath. Show then made a slow move towards her.

"Oh don't do it Show think what your doing"

She scrambled away from him but he only held his hands up showing her he meant no harm. He held out his hand for her to take. She thought for a second before taking his outstretched hand. The WWE Universe and probably along with everyone else in the back were shocked. The two superstars were soon looking at the ramp as John came rushing down towards them. Show slid out the ring as soon as John slid in. He looked at the giant as he made a slow move around the ring. John then moved o Mickie.

"You ok" he said moving his hands over her arms

"Yeah" she said looking in his eyes every so often looking at the big show as he went up the ramp


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you sure your ok" John asked seeing her walk to the fridge

"Yeah I'm fine" she didn't want to feel vulnerable

"Are sure"

"The next time you ask me that question your gonna need medical attention" she said putting the ice on her neck

He chuckled "I'm sorry. I just don't know what I would do without you"

Mickie then looked up seeing worried etched on his face. She then got up and cupped his face bringing him to eye level "I'm with you tell end"

"Good. I'm gonna go alright find big show"

"John-"

"I'm gonna talk. Aye I'm a man of my word" he said "Now you stay here ok"

"Alright" she said. John then kissed her before exiting out "You dont know me at all" Mickie then went to the shower to change clothes

Outside door

"Randy" John called out to his friend

"Hey man saw what happened. Mickie ok"

"Yeah she's fine. I need you to watch the door"

"Why"

"To make sure that show doesnt come near her and she doesn't go find him"

"Gotcha" he said as John went by him

Minutes later

Mickie peeked her head out the door seeing that the coast was clear she stepped out of the locker room

"And where might you be going" Mickie jumped but relaxed seeing Randy sitting on the crate

"Geez Randy" she said

"What"

"You scared me. What are you doing here anyways"

"Just chilling" Mickie just looked at him "What I am"

"Did John put you up to this"

"Up to what" he asked innocently

"To watch me" she asked

"No" she then frowned at him giving him the stare "No" she crossed her arms over her chest jus staring at him. That stare always got her places mostly when John keep small secrets from her "Fine yes. Now stop staring at me"

'Smart move John' she thought

"Look micks just stay in the locker room ok. John doesn't know what's up with Paul. And he doesn't want you to get up in the cross fire"

"Ok. Thanks Randy" she said going back inside she then took out her phone and started to text

Outside

Randy had his head in his phone playing angry birds not knowing of the presence before him.

"Hey Randy" Layla said to him

"Hey lay" randy said glancing at her but soon looked back at her heats #6 shirt that just cover over her breast

"Can I ask you a question" she said

"Sure what you need" he said a bit dazed

"There is a sports photo shoot for the divas and I'm not sure which one to wear"

"Well your really working the heats"

"Really. You really think so" she said taking his attention from the person now leaving the room

"Yeah really"

"Ok thanks. I'll wear this then" she said before walking away. Randy just watched her go down the hall

Mickie was looking for the giant when she saw John and Stephan down the hall she stepped into the closet before he could see her.

"Are you sure you haven't him"

"I'm sure John"

"Thanks" John said turning

"John. Stephan. Your up" one of the hands said

"Great"

"Come on fella. Kickin' some arse always cheers me up" sheamus said patting John on the back

John laughed "Your right"

"I'm always right" he said as they made there way to the gorilla position

Mickie then peeked out the room again. The search was on for the giant again she need some answers from him


End file.
